My Son and Country
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Frederick the Second had a son. One that lives to this day as the personification of Germany. A nation is born into a human family story. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Okay I am suddenly interested in the theory that the personifications were born human and later became the personification or that they were born into human families. I am doing Germany again only this time he is a male and an entirely different family.**

**This time Ludwig is born the prince of Prussia of all places to the one and only king Frederick the Second.**

**I know it's confusing but bare with me, please.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I'm sorry." Frederick said again.

Prussia didn't look up from his meal. "Stop repeating yourself. I heard you the first time. It's okay."

Frederick rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I don't know what they are thinking."

"They are thinking that you need an heir incase something happens to you."

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"Stop saying that. I get it already; it's your duty and not your choice." Prussia said throwing his napkin onto the plate and leaving the room.

* * *

Frederick rebuttoned his shirt. He gathered his coat and pulled on his boots once more.

Across the room the woman was doing the same as she pulled on her dress. She had brown hair and green eyes. He didn't even know her name.

"You know what to do from now on?" he asked her.

Mutely she nodded.

Frederick nodded in return. "Good. Have a pleasant evening ma'm."

Without waiting for a reply he was sure wouldn't come he left the room in search for Prussia.

He found the other man in the library of all places. He wasn't reading a book but was lying on the couch simply staring at the ceiling. His gaze turned to the other man when he entered momentarily before returning to the ceiling.

"So the heir is set?" he asked.

Frederick nodded.

Prussia sighed as he looked at his king once more.

"You alright?"

"I…I feel as if I betrayed you somehow." he said truthfully.

Gilbert snorted. "Trust me. You didn't betray me. Your following your duties as a king and one of those duties is to have an heir ready."

Frederick nodded before taking the others hand. "Thank you for understanding."

"Hey no problem."

* * *

In the span of eight months Frederick saw the woman only three more times. The first was to ensure she was pregnant and the rest was the doctor insuring that the pregnancy itself was going along nicely.

His mother, blessed her, was more than happy to become a grandmother and would constantly talk about the unborn child much to her son and her countries displeasure.

Whenever the woman came for the doctor to examine her his mother would flock to her side and refuse to leave until the woman had to go.

She would stroke the woman's growing stomach. She would whisper to the unborn child as if it was able to hear her. She sang it praises and the like until the doctor himself would have to stop her.

One evening she spoke with him about the child.

"You should come on the next visit and merely talk to it." she said, placing her hands on top of the table.

"I have no desire to do so mother." Frederick said curtly.

His mother simply looked at him for a moment before sighing. She didn't look up from the table as she said "I know your fear. You do not wish to become as your father was."

"Mother." Frederick said warningly.

His mother choose to ignore it. "But I assure you, you are nothing like your father."

"Mother enough."

"I have a simple question. What are you going to do when it's born?" she asked him.

"Let the servants and yourself raise him if you so wish." Frederick said. "The duty was to create an heir; there was nothing about raising him in any way."

"It will be your son."

"All the more reason to stay away."

* * *

Annabelle sighed and rubbed her growing stomach before scowling at it.

Having this baby, the child of the king of her land, ensured that her and her family would be taken care of for the remainder of their time. In exchange for their silence of the child's parentage it had been agreed they would never have to worry about the misadventures in life ever again.

She scowled at her stomach once more. She despised this however, being pregnant. She wanted the child out of her and wash her hands of this entire business.

However there was still another month to go through. Another month and she would never have to worry about this child ever again.

She winched as she stood up and started to walk. Pain had been growing through her body for a while. The doctor had reassured her that each pregnancy was different for each woman and this was normal.

This was not normal, this pain regardless of what the doctor said. She hadn't told anyone but she didn't feel this pain in her stomach or back or anywhere like that.

She felt in the core of her being. The very center of her life.

She rubbed her stomach once more. She knew the child was responsible for this pain. She wanted it out now.

Suddenly she felt movement inside of her. She sighed. The child was moving once more. It had been moving more and more with each passing day.

A sharp pain went up her back. She gave a soft cry as her legs fell under her and she fell to her knees. The child. It was moving around in her. Almost as if it was writhing in pain she was able to tell from its movements.

She felt liquid fall down her legs. She gave a sigh of relief. Her own mother had told her about this, when her water broke that meant the child was ready to come out into the world.

She triumphantly looked between her legs ready to see the clear water running down onto the floor.

All color left her face when instead of clear water blood met her eyes.

Her mother had told her that blood coming out was not a good sign and she was to get help as soon as she was able to.

The pain started once more, running swiftly through her body.

She gave a sharp scream that rang through the entire castle. It was filled with servants, someone would hear her.

Someone would help her.

_

* * *

_

I do not understand what was going on in the outside world. I do not know what the outside world was.

_All I knew was pain, since the beginning. There was constant pain. Images flashed before my still forming eyes. People. All sorts. Ones wearing what they called a uniform and were fighting others who wore different uniforms. Ones who wore rags and worked the land._

_My body had formed entirely. Pain was constant. My entrapment held me in place and not enabling me to move as I wished. There was barely room to move let alone move._

_Voices more clear than the ones in my head sometimes accompany me and my thoughts. A woman's voice, she was always the closest. I did not enjoy listening to her voice although I was forced to most of the time. Her voice stung me and hurt me in a different pain than the one I knew._

_The other voice however was another female. This one was a gentle one and caring. I enjoyed listening to her, her words and emotions broke through the pain and let me focus on something other than that._

_This time however is different. The pain is more and more. And it is not stopping. The walls surrounding me are closing in on me. I can't breathe._

_I can't breathe._

_I can't breathe._

* * *

The nurses are running around in frenzy and the doctor is yelling orders. They are trying to save the life of the child and the mother if possible.

Frederick's mothers in on her knees and her lips are moving in silent prayer as her hands are clasped in front of her. Gilbert merely leans against the wall looking out the window. Frederick is just standing there with his arms crossed.

There is a shout from the woman and then stillness.

Then a nurse screams, her voice is shrill with fear.

She runs into the hallway her face pale. "The baby. The baby." she stammers.

His mother immediately went past the nurse and into the bedroom. Moments later another scream filled the air.

A baby's cry.

The doctor came out that moment; his face was perplexed however his voice was even as he said "It's a boy. Unfortunately however…the mother didn't survive."

Neither man had anything to say on that matter. Their attention was diverted however when Frederick's mother came out of the room with a bundle in her arms.

She smiled and cooed at the child. The moment Frederick's eyes turned to it he turned and started to walk away followed loyally by Prussia.

His mother's voice froze him for a moment as she said, "His name is Ludwig, incase you wanted to know."

Frederick froze for a moment before continuing on without a second glance behind him.

The doctor glanced at the still pale and shaking nurse. Her mouth was moving in prayer, her body was shaking as she crossed herself. She looked at her husband.

"That…that child." she said hesitantly. Her eyes turned once more to where the new grandmother was still holding and singing softly to the newborn. "That child is not human. I don't know a single human baby to be born with so many old and faded scars on its body."

**Hmm. Not quite sure on that ending but I kinda like it.**

**This is an entirely new thing for me. Instead of the loving brother from Prussia that I am used to writing I am going to show a different one where he is almost indifferent to Ludwig.**

**Me no likey but me gotta try something new sometimes.**

**Meh.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Not really much to say here. Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**To Ice-Phoenix-94. Your review was awesome! And I think it will help me base a lot of this story on your review. Thank you so very much!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

There was a child crying.

That was the first Frederick realized as he walked down the hallway. He looked up from his notes in surprise and realized he had accidentally walked down the baby's corridor where his bedroom stood. Something Gilbert had labeled the 'Forbidden Corridor.'

Why was there no servant around or his mother to hear the babies cry to calm the child down he wondered. Both the servants and his mother had been running around for the child and catering to its every whim no matter how minuscule.

He hesitated before opening the door and entering the room.

He blinked in surprise at the contents of the room. There was a smell of…freshness?, in the room. The walls were in a light blue color, the ground was carefully covered in all sort of soft cloths and rugs. There were toys in the shape of animals and other childish things in the corner carefully made. A line of toy wooden soldiers stood in a single line on a shelf. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a desk. He knew that if he opened the wardrobe there would be a vast collection of all sorts of clothing made from all the finest material in the world.

And in the middle of the room was a crib from where the child continued to cry.

He slowly walked forward to it. The top was covered and wish a shaking hand he lifted it to the side.

And there in the middle was the child on his back. He stopped crying when Frederick lifted the top and allowed fresh air to enter the crib.

The child gave another whimper and hiccupped slightly.

This…was his son. A being created by him with his genes and blood in him.

His son. Ludwig.

He reached out, the shaking in his hand intensified, towards the child. To touch the soft cheek or the hair, to bring some sort of comfort to the obviously aching child.

_Punches. Kicks. Ribs being broken. Arms and legs bent until a snap filled the air._

_Screaming. Cursing. Yelling._

_A body in front of him protecting him, arms at the side to ensure protection. _

_The body's kind red eyes looking at him._

He pulled his hand back.

"You don't have to be afraid. He is your son." a voice from the doorway said.

Frederick pulled back and immediately straightened his back.

His mother, Sophia, stood there watching him.

Fredrick didn't say a word as he left the room; he felt his mother's eyes on him as he walked away.

"What are you going to do as he grows up?" she asked. "Are you going to let him grow without a father?"

Frederick didn't answer as he left.

* * *

Four years passed and throughout the entire time Frederick had never once again seen his son. He had the servants that were assigned to the boy make sure their paths did not cross no matter what. They took their meals either at separate times or different rooms. He made sure they would never meet either on accident or on purpose.

Not to say that Sophia didn't try. She would try to talk to Frederick and to get him to change his mind these past four years. Now she simply tried to get him to agree to simply spend a single hour with the child to no avail.

In order to try and get Frederick to change his mind Sophia would constantly talk about Ludwig. How he was doing in his studies. How he loved to play with the horses and the dogs they had. How he would nearly constantly spend nearly every spare moment he had either in the library or practicing his swordsmanship.

Frederick had been walking with Gilbert through the halls when the servants started to run back and forth, some of them were screaming orders while others looked pale and afraid.

"What happened?" he demanded from one of the servants.

The male hesitated before saying "it's the prince your highness. He was hurt."

Curiosity getting the better of him he asked "How did he get hurt?"

"He was getting a new lesson from his tutor on how to use the sword. I don't have the entire story but apparently he didn't block correctly. The wound is very deep and he was losing a lot of blood." he said.

Ignoring his rapid heartbeat Frederick kept his face passive as he nodded and said "Continue then."

There was a scream suddenly from the bedroom where Frederick was sure the child was. A nurse came running out of the room her face pale.

"What's wrong?" another one of the servants asked.

She raised a shaking hand and pointed towards the bedroom. "His…his wound. It's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" the servant Frederick talked to demanded.

"As I said. Gone. Completely healed." the nurse stammered. "I lifted the bandages to check on the bleeding and before my very eyes it healed! I was so sure that I had felt the young masters heart stop for a moment but in that moment I felt it once more under his skin and he opened his eyes. He told me he was no longer in pain."

Others ran into the room. Few came back out to confirm the story. The wound had healed on its own.

"It's a miracle." one of them said.

The nurse was shaking her head.

"I don't know what and I don't want to know what." she said. "But that child is not human. No human can heal like that."

In all the commotion no one saw Gilbert as he glanced at the bedroom where the prince was with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

* * *

"Frederick please." Sophia nearly begged.

"Mother enough." he said.

"It is his sixth birthday in a few days." she said. "Please at least see him for a moment."

"No, mother."

She fell silent for a moment as she fiddled with the scarf she had been knitting.

"He asks of you." she said quietly. "He wants to know how you are and…and why you hate him so much."

"What makes him think I hate him?" Frederick asked before he could stop himself.

"He is your son yet you go out of your way to never so much as give him a single glance." she said looking up from her knitting. "How do you think a son should feel then?"

Frederick didn't answer; he simply turned back to the book in his hands.

"To grow up without a father is not the right way to grow up." she said trying again. "Especially since I know that you would be a wonderful one."

"Mother I do not wish to talk about this anymore."

Sophia looked at her son for another moment before shaking her head and standing to leave the room.

"It is such a pity. His one wish for his birthday was to see you and talk to you for the first time."

* * *

Frederick walked towards the gardens with Gilbert by his side.

"Glad it's finally spring. Can't stand winter." Gilbert said.

Frederick nodded in agreement. "It has been a hassle. And this winter was much worse than last years."

Suddenly from around the corner a servant came. His face paled when she saw Frederick walking down the corridor and hurried forward.

"Your majesty, please wait!" he said.

"What is the matter?" Frederick demanded.

"You can't go this way your highness."

"Why not? This is the fastest way to the gardens." Gilbert said.

"Because your highness you're…" the servant trailed off as another person came from around the corridor.

He had a short sword attached to his side. He wore robes of a magnificent red color, quite similar to the ones Frederick was wearing minus the differing color. His blonde hair was long but placed in the ceremonial hairstyle for men of a high court. On top of his head was a small and simpler version of the crown Frederick was wearing. He seemed to be about five years old and his blue eyes stared at the servant in confusion.

"Maximum what's wrong? Where did you run off to?" the boy asked. "You told me that you would take me to the…" the boy trailed off as he saw Frederick standing there.

"I'm sorry your highness, I wasn't able to follow your orders." Maximum said quietly.

Father and son locked eyes for the first time in five years and the both of them fell silent.

**This chapter was two things. One it was kinda hard to write. Another it was at the same time fun to do.**

**I feel kinda evil leaving it there though, oh well.**

**I think that's everything.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I don't really have that much to say here so onto the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

As father and son looked at each other for a few silent moments Ludwig slowly started to obtain a small smile on his face and hope entered his eyes.

When he took a step forward towards Frederick, Frederick stood his ground firmly and turned to Maximum.

"Remember your orders." he said curtly.

Maximum nodded and gently took Ludwig by his arm. "Come my prince we must leave."

Confusion came across Ludwigs face as he tried to pull his arm out of the mans grip. "Wait. Maximum I don't want…"

When he turned to Frederick pleadingly Frederick simply averted his gaze and continued forward.

"Maximum let me go!" he heard Ludwig say.

"I'm sorry your highness. But the king's orders override your own." Maximum said.

"No, please! Please let me go!" Frederick heard Ludwig plead as he forced himself to continue forward.

He froze when he heard Ludwig cry out "Father! Father please!"

Closing his eyes for a moment he stayed in place for a moment before continuing on, ignoring the calls behind him and the pain of his own heart twisting.

"Father please!"

* * *

"That," Sophia said. "Was one of the most horrible things I ever had to hear. I can not even imagine how Ludwig must have felt from that."

Frederick choose to pour a drink rather than retort.

"He cried himself to sleep I'll have you know." she said.

Frederick didn't say anything.

In a rare show of losing her temper Sophia banged her fist against the table. "Damn it Frederick, I don't care if you are king. You are still my son and you are still not too old that I can't put you over my knee."

Prussia snorted into his drink and tried to cover that with a cough.

Frederick threw a look at Prussia before looking at his mother.

"You understand where I stand on this mother." he said.

"I do understand. Sadly. However that is different. He is somewhere else and he didn't have to see that right in front of him." she said. "What you did was right in front of him instead of merely saying something or hearing something he had to see it as well."

Frederick said nothing.

"You care about him, I know you do!" she continued. "Now listen to this. You. Are not. Your. Father. You are nothing like your father."

Sophia sighed. "I am going to see how he is. Lord above I know he needs some sort of comfort now."

* * *

It was late at night. Not a single soul was awake.

Except one. Frederick the Second.

He walked slowly and quietly through the halls until he reached the room he wished to.

His son's room.

He took a deep breath and quietly opened the door and entered the room.

The room had changed since the last time he had been here; granted the last time had been when Ludwig was a child. The toy soldiers were still there however the other toys were gone and replaced with books, quills, and paper. A desk for reading and writing had been added.

And now the bed was pushed against the wall where the window was.

And curled up in the bed was the sleeping prince.

Frederick slowly walked towards the sleeping child, careful not to make a single noise against the floor, and once he was next to him he leaned down onto his knees.

The child had cried himself to sleep he noted the dried tear tracks on the boys face. He still wore the robes from the previous hour.

Ludwig gave a whimper and clutched at the blanket he slept over instead of under. His face contorted into one filled with pain.

Without thinking Frederick reached out and start to run his fingers through the child's hair.

The act seemed to work as his face relaxed and he gave a sigh.

Frederick took back his hands and placed them on his knees, they were shaking.

Sighing heavily he stood up once more and started for the door.

He had one foot out in the hallway when he heard a voice.

"Father?"

Looking back he saw Ludwig had awoken slightly and was sitting up in his bed staring at him sleepily.

Hesitating for a single moment more, with his mothers voice echoing in his mind _"You are nothing like your father."_ he turned and walked back to his son, his heart pounding heavily.

Without a word he pulled the top part of the robes off his son, thankfully he was wearing an undershirt and pants. He picked up the blanket and securely tucked Ludwig under it. His son watched at first surprised then happy and grateful.

"Sleep." he murmured. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Promise?" Ludwig murmured sleepily.

"I promise."

A memory of his mother when she had done this to him as a child came into his mind. He leaned down and softly kissed his son on the forehead.

"Goodnight Ludwig." he said.

Ludwig smiled slightly before closing his eyes. "Goodnight father."

* * *

Frederick paced up and down the hall, nervous.

"Are you alright?" Prussia asked.

"Fine, fine." he said.

Prussia noted the dark circles under his eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some."

A servant came in now and bowed slightly to Frederick and Prussia. "My apologizes your majesty."

"What is it?"

"The young prince sire. He is not feeling well and it is the order of the former queen that he stay in bed for the day." she said.

"What is wrong with him?" he asked.

The servant hesitated at that. "We're…we're not sure sire. The former queen simply said he had a pain in his body. She did not tell us what."

Frederick nodded. "Has he had breakfast yet?"

"No sire."

"Then prepare two for myself and him in his room."

* * *

Frederick knocked on the door. Once he heard a female voice, his mothers, say "Enter." he opened the door.

There sitting on his bed upright was Ludwig and sitting next to him was Sophia.

Sophia raised her eyebrow at the sight of Frederick. Ludwig's eyes lightened.

His mother had a small smile on her face as she stood and left the room saying "I'll let you two be alone."

Once the door closed Ludwig said "I…I didn't think you would actually come."

"I said we would talk today didn't I?" Frederick asked with a small smile that Ludwig returned.

"I was told that you weren't feeling well, what's wrong?" Frederick asked.

Ludwig looked at the covers of his bed. "Its nothing really, happens every now and then. I get a pain that I can't honestly explain."

"Can't explain?"

Ludwig nodded. "The pain comes from nowhere. There's no wound from where the pain can come from and it sometimes lasts for days before it stops."

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that on our first meeting lets talk about something else."

Frederick smiled. "Very well, what do you want to talk about?"

**Lately my endings have been more and more mean. **

**Oh well.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and put this story on alert. I love you all!**

**This chapter is in Gilbert's point of view. And he is not liking Ludwig, at all as you will see in this chapter.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

He didn't get jealous. He never got jealous. There was no force on earth that could get him jealous.

Oh fuck it he was jealous.

Gilbert kept walking forward. When he passed that room he would quickly glance through the open crack in the door.

The little brat was smiling he noted. He kept laughing and just simply being happy. He saw someone pat him on the head like was a dog.

Gilbert bit back the growl in his throat as the kid closed his eyes and relished the feel of the person's hand.

Gilbert tore himself away from where he was standing and stalked to the garden. Maybe some fresh air will help him think.

Gilbert sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He understood it all. The need to have an heir to the throne and everything. The need Frederick had to stay away from his son. Everything.

What he didn't understand was the sudden relationship that was blooming between the two of them.

Again. He was not jealous. Not one bit.

The kid. The heir. The prince. The son.

Gilbert was ready to bet everything that he wasn't human. He has seen way too much to allow certain signs to go by him.

His knowledge for one. According to Sophia he was skilled in many of the subjects; everything from history to science to math to geography, especially geography, to literature came easily to him.

Or maybe from others and into him.

He had been started with weapons. From the old bows and arrows to swords and knives to the ever growing more popular guns. His hands flew over it all with almost proactive ease and familiarity. Gilbert had secretly watched him spar and saw his non-experience vanish with clear eyes and steady sure hands. A natural they say.

Or from the nature and land which has seen countless fights and bloodshed itself.

Sophia comments a lot on his telling of pain. The doctors had of course been summoned however they were never able to find physical wounds and deemed it to be psychological.

Internal conflicts. The sorting of lands yet to be named.

Old and faded scars line his body, since birth if the words form his wet nurse was true.

Wars do leave their ever lasting marks, never to be forgotten.

And of course the healing. In five years and from the rapidly progressing of his training with weapons to his other activities he had been injured many times. Wounds deep and bleeding freely. Breaking an arm or a leg or some ribs from his hand to hand training. Each had healed rapidly and left no mark. A miracle from heaven some of royalty would say. Through divine destiny they were chosen by the heavens above and this was the proof.

As long as the land remained unharmed and in their name each wound would heal as if it was never there and they would continue to live.

Gilbert sighed and sat down at the base of a tress and leaned against it.

The signs were somewhat clear. He was a man who saw a question or a riddle to the end. He would get the answer.

And with their kind there was one sure fire way to know the truth.

Blood. Blood was everything. Running through their veins, making who they were, creating them.

All it would take was a simple tasting of his blood and he would know.

* * *

But how to get to the blood? He couldn't simply go up and stab the kid with a knife, no matter how good that prospect was starting to look to him with each passing day.

Go to him when he was sleeping and make a small cut?

No he might wake up.

Wait and hope that he would get wounded from his practices?

That seemed likely, but it would bring suspicion to him if he started to run to the child.

So what could he do?

Gilbert tapped the tip of his quill to his lips in thought.

"You look stressed." Sophia commented entering the room he was in.

Gilbert started slightly and looked up from the scribbles that he had made in the past hour.

"Stressed? Me? Nah." he said casually making sure to smudge the few legible words he had written.

"I see." Sophia said.

Their eyes connected for a moment. Gilbert got the feeling that she was peering into his very soul and seeing all his hatred and thoughts towards the small prince she so loved.

She smiled thinly. "I see." she repeated, taking the seat across from him.

Gilbert ignored the small bead of sweat rolling down his neck along with her knowing gaze and small smile.

"So. Where are the king and prince?" he asked in an attempt to get rid of the tension that had suddenly filled the room.

"Somewhere. Frederick wished to talk history with the child. He is a small child yet he knows so much already." she answered.

"I bet." Gilbert murmured under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Is there something bothering you Gilbert?" she asked.

Gilbert shook his head. "Nothing. Why?"

"It comes with being a mother and now a grandmother. You can sense certain things." she answered.

"Well there's nothing bothering me. Guess your sense is wrong."

"Perhaps." those eyes. Those very sharp and clear eyes of hers. It seemed like she could see through his lies with ease.

She smiled again.

"I'm glad that Frederick and Ludwig are now spending time together. Every son should spend time with their father. Don't you agree, Gilbert?" she asked.

Gilbert grunted in answer.

"Nice to see that you agree." she said. "I'm sure Frederick will make sure that Ludwig will grow into a fine king when that time comes."

Gilbert snorted.

"Is there something you wish to add my dear?"

He shook his head.

"You look like you did." she said. "Anyway. I wish for your opinion on something."

"Shoot."

"What are your thoughts on Ludwig?" she asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "Don't really feel anything to him."

"That's a bit too bad." she said. "Seeing as how he is going to be your king one day."

Gilbert didn't say anything.

"I think you two should talk a bit. I'll ask Frederick to arrange it."

* * *

Blue eyes met red eyes.

Blue eyes cleared his throat and looked back to the book in his hands.

Red eyes narrowed and scoffed slightly.

Blue eyes shuffled in their seat, almost nervously.

Red eyes glared.

Ludwig sighed and gathering his courage looked up at the man nearly glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I just want you to know something." Gilbert said leaning his elbow on the armrest and his head in his palm. "That I am only doing this because Frederick asked me to."

"My reason is the same. My father asked me to." Ludwig retorted.

Gilberts eyes narrowed ever farther. "Brat."

"Ignoramus."

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly."

The brat was grinning now to himself.

"Oh yeah keep up that attitude. Really helps you on the battlefield when your opponents are trying to kill you left and right and swords are flying at you everywhere." Gilbert snarled.

"I am learning and I am exceptional at fighting with both hand to hand combat and swordsmanship." the brat said smiling triumphantly.

Gilbert cracked up his knuckles. "Keep talking and I'll see just how 'exceptional' you are personally."

"No doubt."

"Your six, stop talking like an old man."

"Well forgive me for using proper grammar and a proper speaking tone."

"Dear g-d you are starting to sound like Austria."

"Austria?"

"Aristocrat. Nasty pansy really. Kinda like you."

"I will take that as a compliment. This Austria sounds like he has proper manners and a proper behavior. Unlike you."

"And I will take that as a compliment. It means I don't have a stick all the way up my ass."

"Oh be quiet."

"Why on earth will I do that?"

The brat now was glaring at him. "Incase you haven't realized it I am your prince."

"Yeah I know that, unfortunately."

"I am your prince." he repeated. "I will one day be your king. I suggest you get used to taking orders from me."

Gilbert ginned. That grin that showed all his teeth like a shark and was usually followed the other person with lots and lots of pain.

"We'll see."

* * *

Time passed while the two were forced to stay in the same room. Ludwig had started to fidget more and more in his chair while Gilbert could have sworn he saw the time he was wasting here waving to him from the window as it flew away.

"Alright then." Gilbert said suddenly standing up and placing his hands on the table.

"It has been an honor my prince." he spat out sarcastically. "But you'll have to excuse me. I have more important things to do."

"You see, is it so hard to talk like a civilized human being?" Ludwig asked gathering his books and jumping out of his seat. "You sound so much more respectable that way."

Gilbert gritted his teeth and allowed the child to go ahead of him a few paces. He slowly slid out the small knife he had hidden up his sleeve.

He walked briskly to where the kid was and purposely tripped him.

He caught the child as he started to fall to the floor. The knife slid out of his sleeve hidden by the cloth and sliced a thin line on the child's arm. So thin and small he didn't even notice but enough to allow a few drops of blood to lie on the knifes metal.

"You should watch where you are going my prince." Gilbert said mockingly. "I won't always be there to catch you."

Ludwig glared at him and pulled out of his grasp. "Don't worry, I won't need you."

Prussia mockingly bowed to him slightly. "As you wish my prince."

He kept his hands behind his back and a smile on his face as Ludwig threw him another suspicious look before running out of the room.

Gilbert waited until he heard the door close behind him before bringing the knife out from behind his back.

He grinned when he saw that it indeed held some of the brat's blood.

He brought the knife to his mouth until his breath clouded the metal slightly as his tongue touched the metal and the blood.

His eyes widened as the iron taste gently touched his tongue. Fire coursed through his veins.

Iron and blood.

Pride. Honor. Loyalty. Fatherland.

The unnamed lands that have come up since the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire.

Germany.

Gilbert's eyes closed.

This kid was no human. Not one bit.

He was a personification of the lands. The people didn't know what it was called but the lands have chosen their own name.

Germany. Descendent of Germania.

The one to pick up where Germania had failed in bringing the German speaking lands, then tribes, together into one.

Gilbert sighed and covered his eyes with his hand and slid the knife back into his pocket.

How on earth will he tell Sophia that her beloved grandson wasn't human? That he was a personification of the lands itself.

How was he going to tell Frederick that his son wasn't human?

**Hmm I feel the ending is weak but at the same time I like it.**

**Oh well.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Like my other stories for today I decided to update this one a****s well.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"So tell me. Who are you?" Prussia asked sitting on the bed.

Ludwig gave him a puzzled look. "Pardon?"

"Who are you?" Prussia repeated.

Ludwig sighed and shirted on his bed. "You know who I am."

"Mmm not really." he said. "Tell me, who are you?"

Ludwig shot him an annoyed look before saying "I am Ludwig. Prince and heir to the crown. Son of Frederick the Second King of Prussia."

Prussia smirked. "Wrong answer. Who are you?"

"Who do you mean wrong answer?" Ludwig demanded.

"Just as I say. Not tell me, who are you?"

"I just told you." Ludwig said his eyes narrowing.

Prussia continued to smirk. "You gave me the wrong answer. Who are you?"

"Stop asking me that." Ludwig said. "I will not repeat myself."

"Humor me."

Ludwig turned his head back to the book in his hands. "I apologize however I refuse to."

"You have no idea." Prussia whispered. "You have absolutely no idea who you are."

Ludwig looked up from his book aggravated only to find an empty room.

* * *

Ludwig gasped as his body twisted and convulsed. His hands gripped the bed sheets to an almost tearing point. He smothered his whimper into the sheets.

He arched his back when a new scar was covered into his body by the invisible sword, this one right along his thigh going under his leg. Blood ran onto the sheets.

Ludwig grabbed his pillow and pressed it to his mouth in order not to allow his whimpers and screams ring free.

Another cut. This time on his lower back.

Ludwig whimpered. Men, women, and children's voices rang out clear in his mind. A town was burning somewhere. His stomach felt the burns as they settled along his body.

What the hell was going on with him?

* * *

Prussia threw off the servants hands. He took the few brisk steps towards where Ludwig and Frederick stood.

"I asked you a question. Who are you?" he demanded.

Ludwig turned and narrowed his eyes at Prussia. "I heard you. I have already done this before and I refuse to play this game with you anymore."

Prussia scowled. Ignoring Frederick he took Ludwig by the collar. "Who. Are. You?"

Ludwig tried to get out of his grip. "I told you! I am Ludwig. Prince and heir."

"Who are you?" Prussia nearly screamed.

"I told you!" Ludwig screamed back.

"Who. Are. You?"

"I'm Germany!" Ludwig screamed.

Both of them fell silent. Prussia grinned. "I knew it."

Ludwig brought a hand to his mouth. "I didn't mean that."

"Oh yes. You did." Prussia said almost gleefully.

"What is going on?" Frederick demanded.

Prussia walked around Ludwig who still stood there in shock. "I'll tell you. This child here is no human. Not even close to human."

"I am." Ludwig finally said.

Prussia shook his head. "Nope. You're not. You my so called prince. You are just. Like. Me. Someone of the land and people. A personification."

"I'm not." Ludwig said steely.

"Are." Prussia continued. "The signs are all there. You're strength. You're healing. You're knowledge. Did you think you were a prodigy or something?" he sneered. "Don't make me laugh. You get the knowledge of things like that the same way that I get them. Or Roderich. Or Elizaveta. Feliciano. Lovino. Arthur. Francis. Antonio. All the nations. All the personifications."

"I am not. A personification."

"Gilbert this is ridiculous." Frederick said finally finding his voice. "You told me that a personification is born from the land. Ludwig was born naturally."

Prussia shrugged. "Sometimes, rarely but sometimes, a nation is born to humans. Like now."

Frederick shook his head. "I find this hard to believe."

Prussia shrugged, he looked back at Ludwig. "You are Germany. The one of the German people. Descendent of Germania. Even look like him. You and your country are to continue where Germania and the Holy Roman Empire failed. To unite all the German speaking nations under one."

Ludwig shook his head as he took a step back. "I refuse to believe this."

This time when Prussia grinned it showed his teeth. "The point is it doesn't matter if you believe this or not, you have absolutely no choice in this."

"I'm not." Ludwig whispered. He looked to his father pleadingly. "I'm not what he says."

Frederick placed his hand on Ludwig's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry; I'm sure that this is all just a big mistake."

Ludwig began to shake slightly and he grabbed his arms. He shook his head. "I'm not a personification." he whispered. "I'm not."

He dug his nails into his arms. "I am not a personification." His nails continued until they penetrated his skin and blood started to flow slightly.

Alarmed Frederick pulled Ludwig's hands away from his arms. "You're hurting yourself!"

Before either of them could say anything their eyes came to the small marks on Ludwig's arms from his nails. Before their eyes the marks healed leaving no trace.

Ludwig shook his head. "I always healed fast, it's in my genetics."

Father and son eyes connected.

"I am not a personification." Ludwig whispered again. "I'm not."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I had this saved for a while, I just needed to put things in order and make sure everything was alright.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Ludwig come on." Frederick coaxed. "Come out with me and let's take a walk through the gardens. It's a beautiful day."

Ludwig didn't say anything nor did he turn to his face his father.

"Ludwig you're starting to scare me." Frederick said quietly. "And your grandmother."

He didn't even more.

"Ludwig please."

Finally Ludwig spoke.

"Leave me alone." he said quietly.

Frederick flinched lightly. "Ludwig."

"Leave me alone."

* * *

"Oh I know that look really well." Prussia said coming from Ludwig behind.

Ludwig ignored him.

"Right now. You're thinking about suicide. Sword through your throat. Bullet into your temple. Drown yourself at the river." he said glancing at the direction of the river that they could hear faintly. "I've seen that look before. Word to the wise though. It won't work. Every wound will heal. You'll die for a moment but you'll come back."

Prussia turned and started back towards the castle. He paused for a moment. "I know you hate me, and trust me I don't exactly feel warmly towards you, but listen to this. Accept who you are. Accept that you are a nation, a personification. Because if you don't. You'll go insane."

At this Ludwig did turn to the other.

"What?"

Prussia grinned. "Oh so that got your attention huh? You'll. Go. Insane."

"Why?"

"Denying who you are. Not allowing it to fully come into being. Not listening to everything that is being told to you." Prussia said. "All that. I've seen it happen once actually. Not a pleasant sight."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

"Why on earth?" he hissed. "Should I listen to you?"

Prussia grinned once more. He leaned in close to Ludwig until they were merely centimeters apart.

"Do you have a choice?"

* * *

Ludwig moaned in pain as he shifted on the bed. He shivered from cold and threw the blankets off of him from the heat. He gave a small gasp of pain and started violently as he grabbed his sheets.

He opened his eyes and sat up. He pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes and shivered slightly. When he covered himself with the blanket he pulled it off. It was too hot with the blanket yet too cold to be without it.

A hand touched his shoulder and a warm and somehow familiar voice asked him "Are you alright?"

Ludwig started once more as he turned to the direction of the voice. A teenager wearing black robes stood there staring down at him, eyes filled with concern.

"How did you get in here?" Ludwig demanded.

The teenager chuckled slightly. "I simply came. I had a need to talk with you young prince."

Ludwig shifted on his bed as another shiver of pain passed through him. The teenager sat next to him keeping his hand on Ludwig's shoulders comfortingly.

"Who are you?" Ludwig finally asked.

The teenager smiled. "I am the Holy Roman Empire young prince."

Ludwig blinked as he shook his head. "The Holy Roman Empire was dissolved."

Holy Roman Empire nodded. "I know, I am what you would call a ghost."

Ludwig glanced at the hand on his shoulder. "If you are a ghost how is it that I can feel you?"

Holy Roma chuckled lightly. "I am not a ghost in that sense, I am dead but to those that I wish they can see me and I can touch them."

"Why are you here?" Ludwig asked.

"I wished to see my heir." Holy Roma said simply.

"Your heir?"

He nodded. "You are the heir to my lands. You are my descendent that shall take my place and finally succeed where I had failed."

"In uniting the German speaking lands." Ludwig said.

Holy Roma nodded. "Precisely."

Ludwig turned away and lay back down on his bed. "I am sorry but I must refuse."

"Such a stubborn boy; that will work well for you in the future."

"Go away."

Holy Roma laughed. "Trust me young prince, you need my advice here."

"Why would I want your advice if it leads me to where I don't want to go?" Ludwig asked.

Holy Roma sighed. "In our lives, be it human or nations, we always have free will and the right to make a choice that we believe will be best for us. However and unfortunately this is not one of those times. You do not have a choice. The land has chosen and it has chosen you. You do not have the option of turning away from this."

"Or otherwise I go insane." Ludwig said. "Prussia told me."

Ludwig saw Holy Roma nod from the corner of his eye. "I am truly sorry for the pain that is being caused to you. However there is a way to get rid of this pain."

"How?"

"This is caused by you rejecting who you are." Holy Roma explained. "Because you are rejecting who you are and not accepting the ties you have the land has done this. It would happen either way however if you had accepted it there would be minimal pain. You need to go to the capital of your lands and establish the connection to stop this pain."

"I don't want to be this." Ludwig whispered.

"You don't have a choice." Holy Roma whispered back. "And now there is something else."

Holy Roma leaned down and whispered into his ear. "If you do not accept this, you have a week to live."

Ludwig turned to where Holy Roma was only to find an empty room once more.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Prussia was tapping his fingers on the table as he glared at the people sitting across from it.

"Why the hell?" he hissed. "Did you decide to visit me?"

Austria smiled slightly and said "I simply wished to visit my little brother. Is that so hard to believe?"

Prussia snorted. "Fuck you and your bullshit. What's your real reason?"

Hungary rolled her eyes. "You have no manners Gilbert. As always."

Gritting his teeth Prussia spat out "The moment manners helps me on the battlefield I'll look into learning them. Now why the hell are you actually here?"

Austria smiled. "A little bird told us that there is a new nation living in this house. We simply wished to see the young child."

"There is no new nation." Prussia lied. "Your little birdy must have gotten confused. If you're looking for new nations go to Spain or one of the others. I heard they are getting more and more colonies."

Hungary smiled as she leaned forward. "You've always been a good liar Prussia however I've known you since we were children."

"You mean since you thought you were a guy and your dick would grow in?" Prussia sneered.

"The point remains." Hungary continued ignoring Prussia's sentence. "That I know you better than anyone else. And I especially know when you are lying." She leaned back into her chair and after sipping from her cup she glanced around the room.

"The point remains." Austria said. "That there is a new nation and you insist on hiding him. What is wrong little brother? Are you afraid that we will steal him away from you?"

Prussia tilted his head back and laughed. "Please. As if you had anything to offer a new nation."

Before Austria could retort Hungary interrupted and said "Austria? Where is Feliciano?"

A quick glance around the room showed that the personification of North Italy that Austria and Hungary had brought with them was no longer in the room.

"He must be exploring around the castle." Austria said. "We'll get him before we leave."

* * *

Ludwig was sitting at the base of a tree in the gardens with one of his dogs lying on its side on his leg. He absentmindly petted it as he stared at the cloudless sky.

"What in the world am I going to do?" he whispered.

He heard the sounds of footsteps to his side and held back a sigh. Most likely it was one of the servants who would bug him to return to the castle and his studies.

He turned his head towards the footsteps and started slightly at the person who had stopped in front of him.

It was a boy, not yet a teenager however no longer a child, with brown eyes and red brown hair with a single strand curled to the side. He had clasped his hands behind him as he stared down at Ludwig.

"Hello." Ludwig said politely. "Is there some way I can help you?"

Without saying a word that boy came to his side, fell to his knees, and immediately embraced Ludwig tightly.

Ludwig sputtered slightly as he tried to pull away. "Sir! Please don't do that!"

When the boy pulled away Ludwig saw a small gathering of tears in his eyes. He brought a hand to his eyes and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry." he said with an Italian accent. "You just…look like someone I knew."

"Oh." Ludwig said, not knowing what else to add. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled lightly as he sat beside Ludwig and said "My human name is Feliciano and I am the personification of Northern Italy. Your highness." he added the last part almost as an afterthought.

"A personification? Like Gilbert?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Like him. However he is a bit stronger than I am at the moment. Right now my country is under the control of another. But my brother and I will be independent one day. I guarantee it."

A moment passed in silence.

"You said you are Italy." Ludwig said. "I have read a few books about your country. It is very beautiful."

Feliciano smiles brightly. "Thank you. Can I ask you a personal question?"

Ludwig hesitated before nodding.

Feliciano reached out and gently touched the small crown on Ludwig's head. "You wear the crown and the clothes of royalty. Everything that you wear right now shows that you are a prince. The one who is the heir and will inherit the throne one day."

Ludwig nodded wondering where Feliciano was going.

Feliciano leaned in. "So why is it that I can hear you soul saying that you aren't human? That you're like me?"

Ludwig felt the blood drain from his body. "You…you can tell?"

Feliciano tilted his head to the side. "It's not easy to tell, I can because I know how to and where to look for certain things."

"And how do you know these things?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano grinned. "My grandfather Rome taught me and my brother a lot of neat tricks."

"Rome being?"

"The Roman Empire."

The two boys stared at one another in silence.

"You're joking right?" Ludwig asked. "The Roman Empire taught you? The Roman Empire fell hundreds of years ago and you look just a bit older than me."

Feliciano continued to smile. "I'm a lot older than I look. I've been around since before grandpa Rome had fallen."

Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat. "Alright. You can tell that I am a personification. What else can you tell about me?"

Feliciano tilted his head to the side. "It's a bit difficult to understand you. Your connection to your land is getting stronger but at the same time it's getting weaker." Feliciano's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't want to be one, do you?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I was born to be a prince and heir to the throne. Not to become a personification of land I don't even know which."

"So you were born naturally." Feliciano said. "From a man and a woman. That's interesting. Not many personifications are born like that."

"I feel special." Ludwig said dryly.

Feliciano laughed slightly before he placed his hand over Ludwig's, much to the blonde haired boy blushing embarrassment.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Feliciano suggested.

* * *

Frederick didn't look up from the map as he heard the door open.

"I was wondering what you were doing." Prussia said coming to his king's side. He glanced at the map. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to figure out which lands belong to Ludwig." Frederick said.

"You think that will do you any good?" Prussia asked.

Frederick didn't answer as he continued to scan the paper occasionally making marks in certain areas.

"Frederick." Prussia said quietly. "Maybe it's best that you don't know."

"I wish to know." Frederick said curtly.

"And what will you do when you know?" Prussia asked.

Frederick didn't answer.

"Look the fact remains." Prussia said. "You can't do anything if you know or not. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Frederick said. "Prussia. He is my son."

"Is he?" Prussia asked gently.

Frederick whirled towards Prussia. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I mean, that he is no longer human. Becoming less and less of one each day." Prussia said. "You need to face the facts. Ludwig…he is no longer your son."

* * *

"So that's why you don't want to accept this." Feliciano said. "You want to remain a human so you can continue to be the king's son."

Ludwig didn't look up from his lap as he nodded. "We just started to talk, for the first time in years. And now something like this arrives and throws everything good into chaos. Not to mention the fact that I am going to die if I do not go to the capital of my land and 'make the connection' and when you include the fact that I have no idea who I am let alone know where my capital is I do not have a fair chance of seeing the next year."

Feliciano bit his lip. "While I can't help you with your father, the capital thing I can help you with."

Ludwig glanced at him. "How?"

Feliciano placed his hands over his own chest and closed his eyes. "Even if we are miles away. Even if we are nearly dead. Even if, such as yourself, we are unnamed. Our capital is merely the land that resides as our hearts. It is the land that draws us when we are in pain and we need it be reborn once more."

He opened his eyes and stared at Ludwig. "No matter what our capital is, the heart remains in the land. As long as these bodies of ours walk the earth that heart will continue to beat its soothing and wonderful rhythm."

"Then what do I do?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano stood and tugged Ludwig to his feet. "There are a lot of great things to being a personification your highness. One of which is that we are forever tied to the land that makes our heart and should something happen we are always able to return to it within moments."

He leaned close to Ludwig's face. "I want you to close your eyes and listen to your heartbeat. Not the heart in your chest but the one you can feel within the land. Within the people and their beliefs. Within your own soul. Reach for it with your mind and surrender yourself to that longing that you have, and I know you have it deep inside of you, to be completely connected with it."

Ludwig closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the steady beating of a rapidly stronger heart. As time passed it continued to beat harder and faster.

He took a deep breath and reached for it.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
